Together in Comfort
by SharpeBB
Summary: Tai and Sora have always been able to support one another, even when they both needed it.


**Another story for the "Two Characters and Prompt" challenge from The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs Forum. The prompt this time was "Space". Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"You're an idiot."

"What else is new?"

"The reason why I'm calling you one?"

"Oh stop trying to act so annoyed. I know you're happy about it."

"Shut up."

Tai and Sora both smiled and fell silent. Their legs dangled off the bridge railing they were sitting on. A cool night breeze gently blew through their hair. Stars shimmered all throughout the sky, seemingly dancing with one another. The moon's crescent shape hung above them, its faint glow falling directly on the two teenagers.

"So why did you do it?" Sora asked after a few minutes of silence. "Why did you break up with her?"

"Because I just wasn't having a good time," Tai answered simply. "I do care for her, and there was a connection, but there was always something off. I never felt a hundred percent happy. Especially when it meant being away from my best friend so much."

"Well I still think you're an idiot," Sora sighed, "But a sweet one."

"I meant Matt. OW!" Tai yelped as Sora smacked his arm. He chuckled for a second, rubbing his arm, before speaking again.

"Honestly though, you don't have to pretend like you're upset. I know you never really liked her."

Sora shifted uncomfortably, "I know. But she really liked you. Well, likes. I doubt she's over you after just a couple hours. And I wanted you to be happy."

"Sora, I'm happy sitting here, just talking with you. It's all I've ever needed," Tai smiled.

The girl smiled as well, and turned her eyes to the sky. Tai let his eyes follow suit and gazed upwards. He marveled at the vastness before him, wondering how much was up there.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He asked after a minute.

"What is?"

"Space. There's so much there. So much unexplored potential. Are there any worlds like ours up there? If there are, how many? Are there worlds like the Digital World? Is the Digital World really just a far off planet? How many stars? Are they all as beautiful as ours? I just love the mystery of it all."

Tai turned to look at Sora, and was surprised by what he saw. He was expecting a look of awe and wonderment on her face. A look akin to what he was feeling at that moment. However instead she had a look of anxious fear.

"Sora, what's wrong?" The boy asked in concern, softly grabbing her arm with one hand while draping the other around her shoulders.

Sora sighed and leant into him slightly. "I'm sorry Tai. But honestly, space terrifies me. All that unknown and mystery that you were talking about and love? I'm just terrified of what could be out there. If there even is anything at all."

A small shiver ran down her spine and Sora's voice started to waver slightly.

"And I know it's silly to think like this. We've been through so much already. And I have Biyo, I have you, I have everyone else. But I just can't help but be scared by the nothingness that space has."

"It's okay Sora," Tai told her quietly, rubbing her arm gently, "It's not silly at all. I won't talk about it anymore."

The girl lowered her head and let it land softly on Tai's shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against him in silent thanks.

Quietly, the two teenagers remained as they were for several minutes. The cool breeze continued to blow, offsetting the warmth of the midsummer night. Along with the peacefulness of the deserted trail, and the soft sounds of the brook beneath the wooden bridge, the contrast in temperatures provided a calming feeling to the young friends.

Both were grateful for the sensation they were experiencing in that moment. Despite being the one who ended the relationship, Tai had been through a very emotional and difficult experience a short while ago. He had never experienced hurting someone in such a manner. And after almost a full hour of crying, yelling, begging, and general sadness from his now ex-girlfriend, Tai never wanted to have to experience it again. It had left him feeling raw, drained, and incredibly guilty.

So taking a few minutes to enjoy the world being completely peaceful, in the company of his best friend, was exactly what he needed.

Sora appreciated the atmosphere, because when she was upset or anxious about things that bothered her, a tranquil moment was often the best thing to buoy her spirits. She always felt relief when she took a step back from life and slowed down a bit. It was soothing. It was comforting.

However in this particular moment, it wasn't working. She still felt shaken and unnerved. Her eyes flicked skyward again, her head still resting on Tai's shoulder. Unknowingly, he had brought up an issue that was quite sensitive to Sora at the moment. It was something that had been weighing on her mind a lot for the past couple of weeks. She had been trying to move past the topic, and was having no success. But as Tai gave her shoulder arm another small squeeze, Sora realised that being here with her friend may be of help.

"It doesn't help that Matt has his sights set on the stars," the red head sighed, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Tai asked, in dull surprise.

"He wants to be an astronaut," Sora confided. "He first told me a few months ago. He told me that while he loves music, he's loved the idea of exploration more. Maybe it was exploring the Digital World, or maybe he's always been fascinated by space, kind of like you. But he wants to live his life in out there."

Tai watched his friend with thoughtful concern as she continued.

"It's not like he brings it up all the time. And he does know that I'm not the biggest fan. But every once in a while, he'll start on it. And won't stop for hours. And it just freaks me out. Half the time I end up leaving because I can't take anymore."

Sora raised her head, turning to look at Tai.

"It just makes me wonder if it's worth it sometimes."

Tai sighed, giving Sora a grim look. "Things haven't gotten much better since the other week, have they? You two are still fighting a lot?"

Sora nodded her head, her bottom lip quivering.

Silently, Tai removed his arm from around Sora's shoulder. He swung his legs up and around the railing, twisting his body away from Sora. He hopped himself up from his seated position, his feet landing with a clunk on the wood of the bridge. Turning to face Sora again he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, holding her tightly. He rested his chin on her shoulder as Sora grasped his hands as they rested on her stomach.

"I know what you're going through is hard Sora," Tai whispered softly in her ear. "I know things with Matt haven't been perfect lately. I wish you weren't upset by these things. I wish I could help more. But remember that Matt does care for you a lot. He would never intentionally hurt you. You're too important to him."

The boy pulled away slightly, and Sora turned herself around to face him. Still sitting on, she pulled Tai close to her, matching his embrace with her own. She rested her head on his chest. She heard the quiet thumping of his heart as he continued to speak.

"But whatever you decide to do, you won't be alone. You'll have all of us. And you'll have me. I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you Tai," Sora said softly, a small smile forming on her lips.

Tai gently pushed his lips to her hair, giving her a slight kiss on her temple. Sora tightened her grip on her best friend, feeling the support the kiss offered in a way that words never could.

Sora released her hold on Tai after a few moments, and lifted herself off the railing. Looping her right arm through Tai's left, she started to guide him back down the path they had come down a while ago. Away from their private retreat, and back into the chaos of the world.

As they silently reached a road full of cars and turned towards the girl's house, Sora rested her head on Tai's shoulder and reflected on what had just transpired.

He had come to her looking for comfort and solace in the wake of his break up. In the end, he was the one who had comforted her. The irony would have amused Sora, were it not for the fact that Tai was able to comfort her with such ease and consistency. Even if he was the trigger of his discomfort, like he had been this evening, he always knew what to say and do to make Sora's world better.

She raised her eyes to his face and saw that he was once again staring at the sky. Following the gaze of Tai's eyes, Sora found herself looking at the crescent moon once again. As she heard Tai give a contented sigh, she smiled.

There certainly was some beauty to it.

* * *

 **The ending is intentionally ambiguous, so you can interpret it however you want. Just cause I'm nice to all fans like that. Haha. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
